Prey the Stars/Objects
Objects are edible items in Prey the Stars and the main means of obtaining points during gameplay. There are three main tiers based on size: small, medium, and large. Small objects are the first type of items and the easiest to eat. They are denoted by blue-green stars and often come in groups of four. Medium objects are indicated by yellow stars and always come in sets of three. Large objects are represented by red stars and take up one whole square; they often require a max Stomach Gauge Level in order to be eaten. Power-ups are small and often increase the player character's Stomach Gauge. Normal power-ups usually appear in groups of three while stronger power-ups fill up an entire Stomach Gauge Level upon being consumed. Special power-ups (indicated by a multi-colored star) can turn characters into elemental monsters. The latter two occasionally appear when the time limit is almost over or if the stage is running low on objects. Occasionally, objects will have elemental properties that require licks to wear down their resistances. Elemental objects have a rare chance of transforming characters into rapid eating machines when eaten. If the player is interested in using abilities, they will need to check each object's elemental properties before completely devouring it. If they break their elemental chain, the ability will be lost. Objects can and will fall from the sky frequently during missions, especially during versus maps. Their landing spots are marked in the dual screen and accompanied by warning sirens. If the player's character is too tiny, they may get squashed and be forced to revive on a random part of the map. Certain objects on the map have interactive properties, such as pushing a character away if their Stomach Gauge Level is too low. Objects Normal Objects= Physical objects with no elemental affinity whatsoever. The most common type available in the game. Bites work best against them. |-|Water Objects= Objects that mostly consist of water and other kinds of liquid. Continuous licking is necessary to consume these items efficiently. |-|Wind Objects= Objects affiliated with wind and kinetic energy. Despite their ability to delay feeders via sporadic tornado attack, it is mostly safe to bite them if the player is large enough. |-|Electric Objects= Objects associated with lightning and electricity. Upon being bitten, these items will fight back by shocking their attacker. Licking works well in diminishing them. Contrary to what the game says, Bari's special skill is also effective against electric objects so long as the player bites them first. |-|Fire Objects= Objects with flammable properties. Players must lick through their defenses several times before they can be safely bitten or sucked at. |-|Steel Objects= Objects made out of steel and other metallic materials. Like normal items, steel objects can be chewed at so long as each bite is timed correctly. If not, the player will be stunned for a few seconds before resuming the eating process. Nutrition Power Many objects have nutritional powers that temporarily enhance a monster's eating stats. To gain one of these effects, a monster must eat three identical items in a row as quick as they possibly can. Most nutritional bonuses are marked by visual cues for convenience. Note that some of these buffs may override one another. *'Bite+' - Increases biting speed. *'Bite++' - Greatly increases biting speed. *'Lick+' - Increases licking speed. *'Lick++' - Greatly increases licking speed. *'Suck+' - Increases sucking speed. *'Suck++' - Greatly increases sucking speed. *'Bite Up' - Strengthens biting power. *'Lick Up' - Strengthens licking power. *'Suck Up' - Strengthens sucking power. *'All Up' - Strengthens biting, licking, and sucking. *'Speed Up' - Increases overall mobility. *'Fire Up' - Strengthens ability to devour fire objects. *'Water Up' - Strengthens ability to devour water objects. *'Electric Up' - Strengthens ability to devour electric objects. *'Wind Up' - Strengthens ability to devour wind objects. *'Steel Up' - Strengthens ability to devour steel objects. Eating Timing Gauge The eating time gauge is a gameplay feature where players must execute their bites well based on proper rhythm and timing. It is visually represented by twelve pairs of stars colored in green and orange. Objects eaten when the gauge is highlighted green provides "Good" ratings and contributes to the rise of the GABUGABU meter. On the other hand, chewing an item when the gauge is orange will stun the player's character. Scoring a straight number of "Good" ratings lands the player with a "Perfect!" to build up their GABUGABU meter on the right side of the screen. Filling up the GABUGABU meter activates GABUGABU Time, allowing the player's monster to chomp down on anything without worrying about timing as well as gaining twice the number of points obtained from items and spirits. The following table below lists down the amount of green stars for every object in each stage. :→ indicates the number of green stars added when the player is equipped with the Easy Eat skill. Gallery Object_Source_1_(PTS).png|Food Festival object source Object_Source_2_(PTS).png|Family Crisis object source Object_Source_3_(PTS).png|Mega Center object source Object_Source_4_(PTS).png|Treasure Mine object source Object_Source_5_(PTS).png|Rush Hour object source Object_Source_6_(PTS).png|Adventure Park object source Object_Source_7_(PTS).png|Water Slider object source Object_Source_8_(PTS).png|Over The Sky object source Object_Source_9_(PTS).png|Sand Horizon object source Object_Source_10_(PTS).png|Small Small World object source Object_Source_11_(PTS).png|Cosmic Garden object source Category:Gameplay Category:Items